mandopediavodeanfandomcom-20200214-history
Skirata on Coruscant
In the same area the Zillo beast was beat Burn was going to gather information on reports of a Sith Cult, one of his duties. Burn followed a hooded figure he sensed the dark side in up a stair case and tapped them on the shoulder and as they turned punched them in the face, breaking their nose. Who are you? bellowed the dark sider. I'm your worst nightmare. replied Burn before kicking him off. Burn saw the other members. They ran to a speeder and took off and Burn noticed the house owner dead and assumed the dark siders had killed him. Burn jumped on speeders and chased (seen in the CWA mini game about playing as Quinlan Voss to track down Ziro and Cad Bane) and got up to them and kicked the first attacker off. The cult members besides the leader pilot drew knives. The cult members then attacked Burn and Burn force pushed all but one off. The one Burn did not push off ran at Burn and Burn attacked him and cut his right hand off, utilizing Cho mai and then followed with a Sai Cho strike when the attacker kept fighting. The pilot fired a blaster which Burn deflected, holding his ground and then deflected a bolt back into the pistol and made it defunct. The attacker fired an explosive from his modified wrist blaster that surprised and incapacitated Burn. Burn awoke and the pilot had him in the area where this fight happened https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPRHc5_PZzE between Ahsoka and the two women thieves of her lightsaber. Burn kicked the man off and jumped down as he noticed that the man had his lightsaber. Burn was determined to give the enemy a non-clean death (seen by Aryn Leener in SWTOR Deceived) for leading a nasty twisted organization that had claimed the life of an innocent home owner. The two fought in unarmed combat and Burn pushed them back. They The cultist's long flowing black robes and hood moved all over as the dark side user moved back in a dancing like motion, thinking he was prepared to defend himself from Burn. People panicked. Soon two local security droids tried to siege the cultist and Burn and the cultist jumped over them as did Burn. Burn pushed them through a window and burst through the doors to the shady cantina of the block, not carrying about the property at all as it was completely sketchy. Burn stomped the enemy repeatedly near the head and only stopped himself when he realized it would take too long to finish them off and people would get a good look at him. Burn fled and left the droids to take the injured cultist into a speeder and contact their HQ and then force disabled them as they had him a bit in their memory Burn suspected as CSF officers came and took the cultist away, thinking he had killed the droids and how all civilians had run in fear after the window broke, it overcoming their curiosity prevented any witnesses. (See DEATH on Wookiepedia for proof death can be used for droids). Burn took a taxi to the temple and reported it. End Next Discord on Lothal.